Poseidon's Daughter
by callofdutygirl13
Summary: Angel is a demigod with a few other traits. She is just now meeting her big bro for the first time. She's also the triple ganger. Nico starts to feel attracted to her. Angel likes him to and wants him notice that she always has.
1. Meeting for the first time'

(Angel's point of view)

I woke up to my uncle Hades screaming my name. Today was my 16th birthday. I was glad. Mostly because I'd be leaving the underworld and going to a Demigod camp. I got dressed and walked out of my bedroom. I was the daughter of Poseidon and yet I lived with Hades. Strange right. Not to me. I was used to living here. My uncle's treated me like his own kid. Even when his son was here. That reminds me. Nico was taking me to the camp. Nico and I've known each other sense we were both 5. Nico was put in the lotus casino like me. But he was in there way before me. We did age a little while we were in there. But we were separated when those lawyers came. Mine brought me here and Nico was taken somewhere else. We were soon reunited when Nico came to visit his dad for the first time.

"Angel Jackson get your triple-ganger but down here!" That's another thing about me. I'm the triple ganger. Which means I'm werewolf, seer, and Demigod. That means I'm kinda something important in this world. I walk down the stairs. When I get to the front room I see Nico. I instantly run and hug him. Nico laughs at my actions. We hadn't seen each other in a year. He's been fighting a war with my big brother Percy.

My brother doesn't know about me but he found out about me when Nico accidentally said my name yesterday. I pulled away. "So you ready or what?" I smiled. My bags were in my hands. I gave my uncle a hug. Unlike other people me and my uncle Hades were close. We said our goodbyes. Surprisingly I knew I was going to miss this plate. We walked out. It was kinda awkward. I mean sure me and Nico were best friends but being 13 and a girl hanging around a boy was a little weird.

The silence lasted for about an hour then we reached the exit. "You ready to see the surface again Angel?" He asks. I take in a deep breathe. I nod.

He opens a passage way. Nico goes through it first then I go. I'm instantly hit with the fresh smell of long Island. I look around and find a bunch of cabins. My eyes widen. Nico laughs and snaps me into reality.

"This place. Am I really here." I ask. Nico nods. Nico leads me to a cabin and says that this is where I'm going to live. Nico leaves me alone. I walk up and open the door. I enter cautiously. The cabins very clean. There's a bunk bed, two dressers, a salt water fountain, and a bunch of pictures. Mostly of my brother and some blonde chick. It wasn't me even though I was blonde. I unpacked everything and placed each item where I want it. As i unpack my pictures I come across a strange object. I grab it to find out that it's a skull shaped locket. I open it. Inside holds two pictures. One of me and my uncle and the other of me and Nico. I smile. It must be birthday/parting gift from my uncle. I put the necklace on.

I hear a knock on my door. "Come in." I say. The door opens and I turn around to find a boy who looks a lot like my father. He shares his eyes, body structure, and hair. The only thing he doesn't have of my fathers is his smile. He has my smile. The black haired boy walks over to me. I stay on my guard. "Angel. Are you Angel?" The boy asks. I nod.

"I'm your big brother Percy." I sigh. I smile at him. "Um hi." Percy let's out a smile.


	2. They actually like each other

It was time for dinner when I finished unpacking my close. "Angel it's time to go to the mess hall." I heard someone say. I turned and looked behind myself to find Nico at the doorway of the cabin. "Oh hey Nico." I said with a small smile. I was thinking of a boy that I had met when I went to the sword arena. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and his smile made my heart melt. I couldn't get him out of my head. But I didn't like him. I like Nico. But he's to shy to notice how much I like him.

"Well come on, Chiron said that I could sit with you and Percy." Nico said excitedly. I giggled. I put my hand out over my mouth. I've never giggled when I was around Nico before. Even he was surprised. Nico started laughing when I got a deep blush. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's okay Angel. Every girl giggles." I removed my hand from my mouth. "Not me... Um... Let's go." He smiled. I got out of his hold and walked out of my cabin. I ran to the mess hall. I got in line to get my food.

* * *

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind myself again. "Hello I didn't quite catch your name." It was the boy I met at the sword arena. "Sorry hi. My names Angel Jackson, yours?" I replied. "Tucker. And just so you know you are very beautiful." I got a deep blush. "Thank you. You-" I was cut off by Nico wrapping his arms around me. "Hey Angel." I was embarrassed by his actions.

"Hey Nico. Um... What are you doing?" I ask pulling out of his grip. "Seeing if you'll hangout with me at the beach tonight." I smile. The blush Tucker had given had just given me got deeper but Nico always makes me smile. _Damn it, Nico realize that i like you for once in your fucking life._ I need him to notice. Now's my chance. "As in a date Nico?" I ask innocently. "If that's what you want it to be." Nico replied. That's the best thing I've heard all day.

"I'd like that. And... um... Tucker I'm sorry but thank you for the complement. Your very sweet." I nods and goes to the other line.

* * *

Me and Nico get our food and sit at the Poseidon Table. Nico looks at my plate then up at me. "Why do you have so little on your plate?" Nico asks in a concerned tone. "A warrior learns to eat very little yet also learn never to go hungry in times of danger Nico so i'm in some way preparing my self." I say. Nico sighs. 'Why do you do this to yourself Angel. Is it because i left you alone in hell." I hear Nico say in a mumble. "It's not that Nico. I just like being light and healthy." I say. He looks down.

I start to eat. Nico hasn't looked at me for five minutes. I hate it when he's like this. I get an idea. I lean across the table and put my finger on under his chin and make him look up. I kiss him on the lips. I then pull away and sit down and start eating. _Best thing I ever did. _Nico looks at me with a blush on his cheeks. "W-why d-did you do that?" He asks. I giggle. "because your to god damn perfect to feel guilty Nico." I cover my mouth with my hand. _Om my gods. I can't believe I just said that. O my gosh I have to get out of hear. _I thought. I got up from the table without throwing my plate away. I instantly walk to the water and jump in.

* * *

_How could I be so stupid. Letting that slip out in front of Nico. Will he ever talk to me again? Shit this is not okay. _I start to swim. I needed to clear my head. as I swim I feel someone tug on my leg. I look back and see Nico shirtless and in the water with me. "Hey you okay?" Nico asks. I look at him. I'm embarrassed to even talk to Nico. "Yeah I'm fine." I lie. I try to swim away from him but he pulls me into a kiss. I'm so surprised. I didn't know how to react to this. Nico rapped his arms around my waist. as soon as Nico did that I gave in. I started kissing him harder. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Nico licked the bottom of my lips. I know what he's asking for. So i open my mouth and let him in. I play with his tongue the way he plays with mine. Nico pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Don't ever lie to me again."

"I won't Nico." i say. Nico pulls me into a hug. "Angel I've liked you sense I first laid eyes on you. And leaving you alone every time you told me not to killed me inside. And I'm so sorry for leaving you in hell with my father." Nico says. "It's okay Nico. I didn't mind. You always came back just to see me and that's all I cared about. I made you happy. That's all I want to do is make you happy. And the under world wasn't that bad." I say. Nico smiles. I love the way he smiles. But I'm acting to good girl. Time to show him who i really am.

I put my hands on his shoulders and my legs around his waist. I pull him into a long kiss. But he pulls away. "I love you Angel." Nico says. My eyes go wide. "I love you too. But please don't hurt me. Don't leave me ever again. I don't think I'll last another day." I say. And I didn't lie to him. "i won't."


	3. The love grows Deeper

(Flash back. Nico's p.o.v.)

* * *

I was playing pinball when Bianca came to tell me that this new kid was here. "Come on Nico there's a new kid here." I didn't look up until I lost. I sighed. Being six didn't come with any advantages in pinball.

I looked up. "Where?" Bianca points over to the front desk. There I see a blonde haired girl. She looked over and saw that I was staring at her. She smiled and blushed, she was super cute when she did that. She looked away. "I wonder if she's staying here." Says Bianca. I shrugged my shoulders. I looked at Bianca. "Pretty sure she is. " i say Bianca is still smiling. The woman that was with the girl left.

"Well we should go meet her." Bianca says. "Why?" I ask. Bianca looks at me. "Seems like a nice thing to do." She says. "Fine." I say. Bianca and I walk toward the girl. "Hello. I'm Bianca. what's your name?"Bianca asked. The blonde looked up. When she saw me she smiled. "Hi. I'm A-angel." She stuttered nervously.

"What's your name?" The blonde asked. I didn't realize what she was asking until Bianca elbowed me in the arm. I snapped out of my daze. "Hi. My name is Nico. Nice to meet you." The blonde's smile got bigger. I wanted to do more than just answer her questions. "Would you like for me to show you around?" I ask. Angel blushed. Her cheeks turned a rose color. A beautiful shade for the blonde. "I would like that." The girl says. I smile. I let her get by my side.

Bianca looks at me and smiles. "You wanna come Bianca?" Angel asks. Bianca shakes her head. "You sure? I don't want to leave you alone Bianca." The girl says. "I'll be fine don't worry." Bianca says. the blonde frowns.

(End of flash back)

* * *

Look at me. I feel like the king of the world right now with Angel in my arms. Hell. I've had a crush on her sense we first met. I look into her bright sea green eyes. They remind me of when I first met Percy. Shit. I can't think of him right now. Even if she does have his perfect smile. _Stop it Nico! Pull yourself together. You have Angel in your arms right now. And you can't be thinking of her brother right now._ I think to myself. I hate when I do this. Especially when I'm around Angel. I feel lips press against mine. I smirk when I see who the person that snapped me out of my daydream is.

I kiss her back. I hear her giggle when I slide my hand down her side and back up. I pull away and let her rest her head on my chest. We were just hanging out by the water. It was 7:00 p.m. and I want to try something out. I pull Angel on to my lap. Her cheeks turn a rosy pink. I put my hand on her cheek and turn her face towards mine. I make it to where our lips are barely touching. "Nico?"

"My cabin, midnight, we are gonna have some fun. Got it?" I say while giving my beautiful Angel a smirk. Her eyes go wide. "Um... Nico-" I stop her before she can say anything else. "Angel if you don't come I'll understand. But I'll see what you do at midnight." i say. I let her get off my lap. I stood up with a smile on my face. Time to get ready.

I walk into my cabin. I make my bed. The cabin is already clean as hell. I grab my CD player and put in a Maroon 5 album. I don't press play. I get out 2 of my hidden wine glasses along with a bottle of sparkling cider.

Now all I have to do is wait. I feel like I'm forgetting something. _Condoms. I need a condom so I don't get any unplanned presents. _I go to my dresser and open the top drawer. I search for condoms. I find a pack under a pair of my boxers. I get one out from the box. I stick in my pant pocket. I take a look in a mirror. My pitch black hair is a mess, but she likes it that way. I'm ready.

* * *

(Time warp midnight)

I hear a knock on my door and smile. "Come in." I say. The door opens. Angel walks in. "So you decided to come after all." She blushes and nods. "Yeah. I had to sneak out though Percy might be nice but he's super strict." I chuckle. I walk over to the blonde. I put my hands at her waist.

"He's just looking after you. After all he did just find out that your his sister." I say. "I know. So what did you want to do tonight?" I smile. I walk over to the CD player and push play. The song Daylight comes on.

I walk back over to her and put my hands at her waist and kiss her on the lips. I can tell that she likes it. She starts to kiss back while swaying her hips. I knew she'd like the song.

"Angel," She smiles and looks me in the eye. "Yeah Nico." She asks. "Do you really like me?" I ask. She giggles. "Of coarse I do Nico." Here's my chance. "Enough to have sex with me?" She blushes. "Yes Nico." I smile. "Why would you ask?" She asks. "Because we've known each other for a long time and you make me feel well different."

"Did you want to have sex with me tonight?" I nod. "Okay. Then come on Nico. Do it. But be gentle." Angel says. I've heard Annabeth say that to Percy once. It means this is her first time. I will do everything in my power to make it less painful for her.

"I will. don't worry." I say.

Angel puts her hand in mine. She walks me over to my bed and lays down. I look at her. "Angel it'll hurt." I say she looks at me. "I know it will. But it's you who's going to be doing it so I won't mind the pain." She says. "And I want to know if I'm good enough for you." She says. She doesn't think she's good enough for me? I love her. And she doesn't think she's good enough for me.

I get on the bed and kiss her on the lips passionately. I start moving my hand up her side. Going further down with each movement.

I suck on her bottom lip. I hear her moan. "Nico..." Angel moans. It drives me crazy just hearing her moan out my name. I start moving my lips from her lips to her soft neck. She moans more with every touch.

I start to pull up her t-shirt. As I reach her the top of her stomach I realize there are scars and that she has a small 4 pack. I look at her.

How did she get these scars? I wonder. I take her shirt all the way off. She blushes and looks away from me.

I toss it across the room. "Now yours. Right?" I can tell she has never done this before. I can't blame her, this is my first time too. "If you want it off." She nods she helps me take off my shirt. "Nice abs." Angel says. I smile.

I start kissing her neck again."Nico stop teasing me."

I move my hand to her back and unhook her bra. I slide it off of her and toss it into are pile of clothes. I leaned down and start sucking on her erect nipple. I hear Angel moan out my name. I get hard when I hear her stutter at the n. "N-Nico..." I start to lick it so I can hear the beautiful sound again.

"N-Nico please. I need you down there." Angel says while unbuttoning my pants. Angel slides her hand into my underwear. When I feel her hand wrap around my manhood I groan. So she's gonna start the real pleasing. Okay, fine by me.

"A-Angel." I moan when she starts to pump. "I told you to stop teasing me Nico." She says. "I will if you let me pleasure you."


End file.
